In a conventional exhaust purification device that purifies exhaust gas emitted from an engine, a burner heats fine particles, which are captured by a diesel particulate filter (DPF), and a catalyst. Pre-vaporization that heats and vaporizes fuel by using an electric heater is known as a method of supplying the fuel in such a burner (refer to, for example, patent document 1).